


Proposing At Christmas

by FantasyNinja



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Anna is freaking out about proposing to her long term girlfriend Elsa at Christmas but too scared to ask. Meg is trying to talk into doing it. Will Anna be able to pull this off?





	Proposing At Christmas

“I can’t do this” 

“Yes, you can” the second voice said confidently.

“What if I mess up? What if I forget what I‘m going to say? What if she doesn’t say yes? What if she turns me down? What if I embarrass the both of us in front of everyone? I can‘t do this, Meg. I just cant. I’m going home”

A young redhead woman turns around and starts to make a beeline for the nearest exit but she didn’t make it that far before Meg grabbed her by her collar. The brunette shakes her at her friend for being such a wimp for making such a fuss over a simple proposal but the younger girl is very much in love with her girlfriend of 3 years. She wasn’t about to let the redhead back out now that they were here at this Christmas party where Anna planned to pop the question to Elsa.

“Meg let me go” Anna squirmed.

“Hell no, you are proposing and you are doing it tonight, got it” Meg said glaring at Anna.

“No, I can‘t. I can‘t do it, Meg” Anna said shaking her head.

“Do you love Elsa?” Meg asked raising an eyebrow.

“What king of question is that? Of course I love Elsa. She’s the wind beneath my wings. She’s my better half. I can’t imagine my life without her and if she isn’t in it, it would very bleak and it would break me. I’m so in love with Elsa that it scares me sometimes but I know that she’s the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with” Anna said getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Don’t tell me that, tell her that” Meg said pointing towards the door that leads to the kitchen.

“I can’t. Every time I look into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, I get all tongued-tied and flustered. I’ll forget the words that I want to tell. Meg, what am I going to do?” Anna asked running her hand through her hair.

“Well, you can turn around” Meg said smirking.

“Why?” Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

“Just turn around, you idiot” Meg said turning Anna around.

Anna’s eyes widen to the sizes of dinner plates as she stares at the gorgeous blonde woman in a beautifully made artic blue dress that shows off her curves. _When did Elsa get here? How long was she standing there? Did she hear what I said? Dammit, I am so screwed. Why couldn’t I help my mouth shut up and not ramble on and on like I always do? She hates me now, doesn’t she? What am I going to do now? Do I play it off?_ The redhead stands frozen in place as Elsa makes her way over towards her girlfriend and pulling her into a searing kiss that makes her weak in the knees. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before the taller girl pulls back a little but keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“Will you marry me, Elsa?” Anna asked blushing.

“Yes, a thousand times yes. I love you Anna” Elsa said smiling.

“I love you too, future Mrs. Anderson” Anna said grinning.

“You’re freakin welcomed. A best friend’s work is never done” Meg said shaking her head.

“And that’s why you’re gonna be my best man” Anna said smirking.

Meg groans as the couple giggles at her.

* * *

The End


End file.
